Haven't I Told You That I Am Perverted, Levi?
by kawaiiyuu8
Summary: Erwin danchou sets his eyes on Levi's prominent features. At night he made me cry again in his arms it's not like I hate it, but I just don't want this time to end. "Not there, Erwin. Ahn! You always come up with new idea to tease me." I gave a muffled moan. "Haven't I told ya, I am perverted, Levi." He whispered.
1. Chapter 1

I am in love with Levi, one of my subordinate, he is short and attractive. His body never bored me, the proportion of fair slender mass, muscularly abdomen and most attractive part of his body is the nape, long and fair with the prominent cervical curve. Nor does his attitude the way he talked with me, and complained about everything, the way his small legs leapt ahead catching my phase, the way he nods and many more of his adorable gestures never failed to amuse me.

We were never intimate with each other but I have dreamt about it a lot. These days I am having such dreams and they are in the way of my work. Whenever he and I had conversation my eyes remained fixed on his lips, those soft lips whenever spoke my name, my tongue always takes a tour of my lower lips wanted to be wet and violated by my soldier's "tongue" in a duel of mutual secretions. His figure attracts me in a way which wanted to be explored by my holy hands, my imaginations about his moans keep on echoing inside my brain, his face, the one he would make when he begs for more makes me die for an instant and revive me when he angrily persists for getting my attention on a matter he came to discuss with me.

"Oi! Erwin?" He aggressively hit the desk trying to get my attention. My optic nerves visualized him as a tsundare with a pouted face.  
"What!?" I answered with a smiling face masking my hideous perverted thoughts.  
"What is your problem? Were you even listening to me what I have been blabbing out from the last…." He stopped and his face expression changed, the one I never saw before. He came close to me and hold my face with both of his hands and politely asked me, "Are you feeling ok"?  
"Yes, why would you ask", I responded to his query with a faint smile, trying to gain his attention.  
"Then why are you bleeding", he asked. He reached out to my face and wiped my blood which was dripping down from my nose with his neat handkerchief overflowing with the scent of Levi's. I wonder why I haven't noticed that I was bleeding out during my period of gratification of Levi's closure. I do not want Levi to have a glimpse of my pervert side. He takes the cup from my hand and placed it on a saucer with delicacy. I looked up at his face which was so close to me that my heart skipped his maiden beats because my poor heart had never faced such pressure before. As he always keeps a certain distance from everyone.  
"Ahm!" I cleared my throat and maintained my composure like nothing happened. Levi was also attentive to hear what I wanted to say, I can imagine his puppy looks but the reality always depressed you. I reached out for the teapot, he got it and poured it for me. The tender touch of his hand while he handed over my cup ignited a strange feeling throughout my body, made me desire him more, I recently suppressed this feeling which is making it hard to breathe, but a conscious intake of oxygen can divert my breathing rhythm. The aroma of tea catches my attention, I took my first sip of the tea, the perfect amalgamation of water enriched with Darjeeling leaves giving it a sweet taste which can easily relax your mind.  
"Help yourself", I broke the silence.  
Suddenly a sharp pain shuddered me and I coughed blood. The blurred face of Levi, his panicked voice echoing and then everything went dark. The last thing I remembered was that I was working on some project with someone whose face I can't visualize.

When I woke up I heard the chattering around me and I found many familiar faces. I try to smile but couldn't.  
"Look he is awake", a certain maniac creature around me spoke with a high pitched voice while jumping.  
"黙れ, くそ めがね, (damare, kuso megane) Shut up, shit glasses, how's he now", a certain well-dressed midget expressed his concerns about me.  
"Erwin look who is here to meet you", that maniac addressed me while having a creepy smile.  
"Erwin speaks to me please", Midget tried to theme his scrutinize about me.  
I looked in his eyes try to utter some words, but they won't come out. I tried to get up, but my body does not support my action, I am unable to lift my hand, those who were yearning to touch my dear Levi. All I can see is his worried face the one he is trying to hide from others.

Nobody wanted a useless pawn so I am thrown out of survey corps, but there is only one person who never lost hope. Currently, I am living with him. I never saw Levi being so talkative, he talks about every event he encounters in a day, he smiles, laughs gets angry in a different way from the one I have imagined. Sometimes when he thinks I am asleep, he sits beside me and cry and cursing himself for not taking the first sip of the drugged tea the one he served me on that day. One night he was talking about his today's events i.e. they were ready for the next expedition, he was explaining he might not be available for few weeks.  
He always looks in my eyes finding some kind of answer from me, but I always disappoint him with no response. How come I can give him any response I am unable to move, I am fighting an inner battle with my body to overcome this disease.  
He looks tired I wanted to hug him tightly and cry as much as I can. Alas! I couldn't. I have to maintain my composure in front of him because he still looks me in the same way as I am his boss and he is waiting for me to take charge of everything. While I was confronting my regrets something unusual happened. While talking, he slept beside me crying, and here I am suppressing my feelings. The conflict between my emotions and my morals ended on the victory of my emotions, they burst out in form of small droplets dropping on Levi's sleeping face, like they are claiming they won the battle and proclaiming  
"Sometimes words are not needed to express what is inside".

I wasn't able to sleep that night convincing myself that these tears are not for expressing one's true self. Next day, when he woke up, he was embraced because he was in lying on my lap although he was making the same face the one I have imagined, but I kept my eyes close so he might think that I am sleeping. I call myself a blissful pervert who can see the live action of his lover when he changes clothes in front of him without even thinking that I might be staring that slender body of his.

We often have taken the bath together, but sometimes this made me laugh when he struggle hard to take me to the tub and wash me like I am some kind of a rug. His cleanliness of everything is above his morals.  
That was the last day we spent together before he took off for his new expedition. Levi came close to me and said: "goodbye, I'll be back soon and don't worry, I hired a housekeeper for you". He left me with a smile and in return I gave him the same look which he was having from last month. Although I wanted him to kiss me on my forehead and saying "Honey, I'll back be patient and wait for me", but as always reality disappoints you.


	2. Chapter 2

One first night the house keeper didn't came although I felt someone's presence around Levi's house.

"Something might be wrong are there any thieves who are targeting his house", I wondered.

Two more days passed, but no one stepped in the house, I was dying from hunger, but that house keeper was still yet to be seen. I tried to move ended up cursing myself as no matter what I do, my body abandons my command.

Another day of waiting has ended up. Suddenly, a big bang catches my attention when the house was hit by a smoke screens, after that I do not remember what happened.

When I woke up I was hung up to a wall and in front of me there was a strange guy holding a whip in his hand. As I try to react, he lashes it out with all his force on my naked body. Although the pain my brain imagined wasn't the pain I felt it was nothing, as my numb body can't feel anything.

"Danchou! How are you feeling"? , that guy questioned.

I kept on staring at him with the same expression as a vessel without any soul. As he had enough beating me he took a break. I was on verge of falling into the dark a sudden splash of water helped me regain my consciousness.

"Oi, Oi, danchou you are not allowed to take a nap, Levi san advised me to take care of you, see I am giving you bath", that guy laughed in a demonic manner.

"He was that guy which Levi has entrusted me to?", my mind ponder for some solutions but failed to find as my body started to feeling this pain, I gave him this credit that he made this numb man an ability to feel the brutality of life again.

Suddenly, my brain interprets that he is the guy whom I was working on a secret project. How come I forgot his racy face of his?

I don't know how many day has passed, he do not let me eat anything but he gave we water sometime worse than that, he never let me urinate in a proper manner his hyper active sadistic mode always comes up with a new plan to violate my body. I was continuous target of his sadistic orgasm.

One day he come up with an idea of stimulating my private parts with his filthy tongue, this doesn't amuse him much, as from my side, my body do not react when I ejaculate, simply an over loaded container oozes out. I thought he might get bored from it, but he tried this again the following day with his slobber kisses.

After the failed attempt he bought some kind of medicine to make me feel good, that medicine sent a strange kind of vibes though out my body. On climax he suddenly stopped and put something inside my private part "one (oIo)" which shuddered my body. I never felt such pleasure before even though he was just using his filthy mouth to comfort me.

"Danchou don't tell me you aren't feeling it"

I gave him a death glare which somehow provoke him doing something new with my body.

"Let's move to Phase-II, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

He took out a small bottle which has some kind of powder, he put it in his hand and lick it up.

"Ah! That tastes really good you know, now make me feel good danchou, first let me prepare you for…"

I spit on his face in return, he hit me as hard as he could, but that doesn't hurt at all.

He fills that powder inside that sleek rod, which was as long as my middle finger and then put that rod inside one of my small exit path of the private part "one" then he blows air through the part which was left outside. As that powder hits my inner wall I felt like someone has seared me from inside.

This action abruptly caused a certain body reaction like my eyes were overflowing with a large amount of water, my body having intense perspiration and saliva secretions. Leaving me more senseless than before. "What is he trying to do", my hazy self, try to endure the sufferings.

He started stroking my oIo, I wanted to break through, but I can't resist the heat, which was coming out of my body making me oblige by its will.

I wanted to scream, but they are all muffled up inside me. But suddenly, a shocking incident paralyzed the time of our sins.

"Annnn", the room echoed by my moan which itself was so demeaning, I couldn't think of myself to be driven by lust, especially, by the hands of my subordinate.

There was a certain silence for a few seconds like we both were not ready for such situation.

"Ahn danchou you can scream, it is way too sexier than I have imagined. Let me make you scream more this part has to be prepared well, right?"

He took out that powder again and this time, he mixed it up with the lotion he was using before. The flickering light of kerosene lamp making his body's shadow more demonic than ever.

I really don't want to be violated by some whom I do not have any affection. Although, we have already seen hell many times, but our dignity let us live through harsh times of life and death.

He came close to me while I was forcing myself to move, but this body of mine stays the way it is, insensate.

He put that solution on palm and dipped his index finger in it. I noticed something strange about his right foot, it's not real, and it is made of wood. Has he lost it recently? A sudden sharp pain like a knife cutting me apart made me scream with all my might, but I bit my lower lips as I am able to express my feeling through my bellows.

"Danchou what happened, aren't you going to scream? Oh, come on you are feeling it right here?

"Ahhhhh!" "Stop it, will you?"

"Hahaha!" "I never thought I gonna live for that day when I can hear Danchou's bitchy screams."

"Levi is going to kill you"

"Levi won't be back as I have taken care of him"

"What have you done?"

You don't need to know, I am imagining how he will react if he sees you being f****d up by me, I cannot stop laughing"

"Where is Levi", I yelled.

"I love the way you are looking at me, it makes me go feel amazing down there"

"Shut-up, Levi isn't being someone who can take down so easily by someone like you"

"Of course he isn't, but he believes in himself too much that's why I changed his 3-D maneuver gear gas cylinder. I wonder how he gonna survive out there"

"Hahaha!" "Oh my god! Such an idiot you are, that's why I said …

He hit me with the kerosene lamp, I was lucky not to get in contact with kerosene oil, but the glass was able to do the damage. The room went into darkness.

He then lit a match stick, I saw him finding something on the floor. He bought his bag with him, which has many of that stupid liquid and powder which he has been applying on me. He found another lamp out of it and he lit it up.

He put that lamp on the side table of the bed I was residing before, now I am hanging on the wall like a painting.

"Oh, when did you get this burn on your shoulder?"

I tilted my face to my left side, there was a little burn. Maybe that was due to that kerosene oil, but does this pain, even matters, to the one I am facing. I wanna kill this guy.

He started licking my burns and my cuts.

"Can't you just hurry up I can no more take this burden of my body on my arms"

You want to move to bed, do you?

"If you want to have a decent intercourse."

"Ha-ha decent! Sure, why not."


	4. Chapter 4

He cut the ropes and I fell down, he took me to my bed the one Levi gave me for resting.

He nimble my cracked lips then lick them up. I was not in the state to resist, so I let him the way he wanted to do with me.

"Are you Ethen, the one who drew maps for corps? I questioned.

"Oho, danchou you remember my name, so shall we continue our woos"

"Please, I want to drink some water if you can fetch me some…"

"Ah! There is no need for that isn't my saliva enough for you?"

"It is, but you know I haven't eaten for ages, at least give me water to replenish myself."

"Seek your energy in the intercourse."

I frowned.

"Ok, ok I'll get water, is that what you want."

He took out a bottle from his sack and drink some from it. The bottle was round in shape and made from some kind of metal, it was wrapped with some animal's skin. He took a mouthful of water then he kissed me to help me quench my thirst. Seriously, I don't want to drink in that way, but I have no choice.

"So, danchou shall we start?"

I looked in his eyes, he resides his naked body on my limbs, I don't know how, but I was able to feel his disgusting balls on my legs, although, I was unable to move them. He started licking my thing, I can feel his teeth on it, may be the width of it was too much for him, but he continues, after few strokes, I started to feel it. Which was nice in fact, it's been while since he gave me the blowjob. He is getting good every time he does it, or maybe my body is reacting to his touch. But, right now I was thankful to him that he made my nerves to get alive again, I started to feel again the pain, the pleasure, his body in contact with mine, the mingling of body scents and secretions, that sloppy sounds we are making, everything.

He put his filth inside me, waited for a moment to adjust, although the insides of mine were slippery even I was feeling uncomfortable. He started to move vigorously, rubbing on my prostate, in a while the room echoed with my muffled moans. He slapped me, resulting my lower lip to loosen its grip from my upper jaw. And he succeeds to make me scream for him.

"Such a bitch", he came close to me and drawled.

I started to feel strange, and my mind went black, I felt his voice echoing in the distance. Then to keep me alive he thrust with more force to make my body jump, I wanted him to stop, because he was giving me an unknown feeling, I never felt this before, is it because of successive sex or the violent sex or simply its rape. That's is why sex and rape are different, the connectivity of bodies isn't everything it is about the emotions that are attached between the two parties.

"St…op, it …" my mouth was unable to utter words correctly.

"Why Erwin, he whispered in my ears and then lick them.

My hands moved onto his face, he stopped for a moment, then he licked in between my figures. I tried to push him back, but he keeps on an extracting force. He then changed my position, my legs were upward and I was feeling like he was hammering a nail inside me. After few moments, he lifts me up and continues smashing his rod inside me.

"Erwin, you know riding position is the best one the…"

I bite on his ear, but my strength was not enough to make any damage. In result of this, he stacked my mouth with a piece of cloth. We were almost at the climax, and I again tried to resist, he then stabbed my hands with a knife. The blood rushes through my arms to my abdomen, then to final destination the sheets. The sheets were already covered with the white stuff we released.

Finally, we completed, jolting our bodies. He landed on me and I hit my head on the bed's back.

"Danchou, are you virgin?"

His stupid question raised my eyebrow. "What the fuck he is thinking", I wondered.

"Your expressions are better than any virgin I ever fucked"

"Huh!"

"And you are bleeding too"

I didn't give him any response, he then took out the knife from my hand, and tend my wounds with alcohol. He put the knife on the side of the table beside the kerosene lamp.

"Do you want some?"

I nodded. He gave me some with a kiss.

"It is almost nautical dawn"

"Hmm," the only reply I can give at that time. My mind was planning a murder.

"Ethen", I called out his name with a very light tone.

He instantly looked in my way. I put my hands on his face making it come closer to me.

"What, he was shocked by my action. I passed a smile which changed his expression, he looked very puzzled.

"Come one don't tell me you never kissed by someone before like that"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"What else I am going to do, I think you deserve this, don't you, that I felt so good"

I get the bottle of alcohol on my left hand and had a sip from it, pushed him down and kissed him, he was steered by me. He instant responded by dominating my tongue's action.

I hit him as hard as I could with the bottle, without giving him a chance to strike, I drubbed the knife in his throat, the sharp knife easily made its passage. The blood overflows from his neck, his body moved for a moment then it goes completely unresponsive.

On the sheets with the blood of mine now his was added too, the sheets were colored in white and red. And on the sheet, I was shivering, killing a human is much more daring than a titan.

This was my first murder. And I can feel my hands still shaking I couldn't let go of the knife, after some time when I felt stable, I tried to look at his body which was lying on my legs. I tried to push it away, but for this energy is required.

Tears started to flow from my eyes. I screamed and cried for don't know how long. Till I felt someone's presence at the door. I closed my eyes as I was unable to defend myself.


	5. Chapter 5

The bed was all sloppy with his blood, makes me restless on it. The dripping sound of blood though mattress reminding me of my sins.  
Someone came in with a bang, the door was cut into two halves.  
That person stabbed Ethan with three Dimensional Maneuver Gear's blade, passing through my legs down the floor. "Cluchh" a sound spreads in the room as the blade came in contact with the glass piece down the bed. That person again stabbed  
"He is dead."  
"Erwin, are you ok?"  
"Do I look like one?"  
"It's nice to see your face before dying."  
"Shut up I won't let you die."  
When I woke up, I felt light he looked here and there. My eyes spotted Levi's slender body, who was changing his clothes without being aware that a pervert old man's eyes were carving on his body lines.  
I coughed. He rushed towards me.  
"Erwin", he called out my name with a worried face which itself was enough to turn on my body.  
I looked into his eyes and those eyes were demanding me some answers which he wanted to ask, but he kept on looking into my eyes. I put my forehead on his that gave me a relaxing feeling, and he didn't move, let me do as I wanted to.  
"I made something for you, wanna eat", he asked me with a doting expression.  
"I want you", I answered politely.  
He was unable to get what I said. "I am here, you don't need to be afraid, I won't leave you again", he answered me with a puzzling face. I never saw him like that before, "tsundare are gods" my mind screamed with joy.  
"I want you in my body.''  
"What!"  
"I said I want you", Erwin said while heavily panting.  
"Believe me, Erwin, I am not getting you…"  
He forced a kiss on me, which was my first kiss of my life. It took me a minute to realize what the heck he just done.  
"You jerk you made a move on me?"  
He licked my lips, which gave me a strange feeling, something I never felted before. I tried to suppress these feeling, but the overwhelming heat, which my body was emitting was making me nervous in front of him. His continuous gaze was breaking my heart into two. He waited for my response. I looked up into his eyes, they were demanding a response from me. I leaned on him.  
"Erwin."  
"Hmm"  
"Erwin, I just missed you so much."  
He kissed me on my cheeks and whispered "I know", I don't know why I was feeling that all by blood just rushed into my cheeks as they were getting hotter than before.  
We keep on looking into each other eyes. Then Erwin tried to get up and I helped him to sit straight.  
"Do you wanna ride on me?"  
I couldn't understand his question. He lifted me up like I was some kind of kid.  
"Let me down, Erwin, it is embracing."  
"Is it, I am going to do more embracing things to you", he chuckled.  
"Like what?" I replied promptly.  
He reached towards my shirt, I consciously staring at him while thinking "what he is going to do next". With is titanic force he ripped my shirt into two pieces. My mind wasn't even ready to work, and he grabbed my thing which was residing in between my legs, made me scream for his mercy. "Ah!"  
"Touch me like that Levi." He drawled, leaning closer. His eyes settled at my lips and then he brought his gaze upwards to meet mine.  
My mind was still blank, but my body moved by his commands. My hands were on his part and he made a very different face the one I saw for the first time, Erwin is someone who never express his feeling so openly. He even chooses his words wisely. But right now the Erwin who is in front of me is very disparate.  
"Stroke me hard", he whispered in my ears.  
And again my body obliged by his commands. 


	6. Chapter 6

And again my body obliged by his commands. I kept on stroking him and then he grabbed mine's for a moment I paused.  
"Lets' come together."  
I wasn't ready for this. We both helped each other out and the next moment we were kissing each other.  
"You jerk", he nibbled my nipple.  
I moan slightly, I have no idea why he called me a jerk. He kept on kissing me from my lips to my belly button. He licks it up very hastily like a child licking his candy.  
"Er...win st...op!"  
"Why?"  
"I feel strange."  
"Does it feel good?"  
"I don't know."  
"So you like it here..."  
"Wha…" I ended up with a whimper.  
Then he pushed me down and give me, my first love bite on my nape. The pleasure of his actions was enough for me to drown in his love. I don't know was it a love or … Am I doing it because of compassion? I don't wanna think anymore. I wanted him so badly that I snuggle him with my body over him.  
"You want it that badly?" He questioned me in rising curiosity.  
I kept on looking in his icy blue eyes, they were giving me an affectionate gaze. I ended up nodding, which he took it as a "yes".  
He then inserted his in mine slowly, he was having difficulty in penetration and on the other hand, I was feeling pain and pangs running throughout my body.  
"Aaaa" I tried to muffle my voice, but he couldn't let me. He leant on me placing his lips on my forehead giving me a sign of relief.  
"It hurts Erwin, take it out please," I begged.  
"You know I can't", he whispered.  
"No, wait…"  
"It's in, I'll move slowly ok, don't worry."  
We took some time to adjust. He kept looking me like his eyes were asking me "Shall I continue?"  
"Erwin!"  
"Hmm!"  
"Come closer."  
We were talking in undertones. He leant on me. I make a move by biting his ear and he gave a jolly expression like he wanted me to do such things with him. "Do you love me?" I questioned him out impulse.  
"Yes!" He answered promptly.  
We locked our lips again to seal the moment.  
"I don't know what to do next"  
"Leave it to me"  
"Does it hurts?"  
"No, why would you ask?"  
"Then it's ok."  
He took his lead by moving inside me with an initiating speed stroking my insides with his organ. In a series of such thrusting, I started feeling pleasure in the pain. The room enlighten with the echoes of my moan and somehow it was making Erwin harder than before. He kept on pounding me with force and every time he does that he arose a new sensation inside me. I can even feel this pleasure in the rushing blood of mine.  
"This pain… is the first…"  
"Levi, you don't have to talk right now."  
"But!?"  
"This is just my opinion... but I've always found pain the most effective punishment. The lesson you need right now... can't be taught with words… only with action." Erwin quoted my words the one I used for Eren.  
I looked at him and smiled while thinking "Is he punishing me?"  
"Then just do it harder," I demanded.  
He fulfilled my wish by doing it deeper inside me.  
"Ahn! Erwin, I am coming…"  
"I won't let you."  
"No don't, stop, lemme come."  
"Unnn!"  
"This is just my opinion... but I've always found pain the most effective punishment. The lesson you need right now... can't be taught with words… only with action." He quoted my sayings.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at him and smiled while thinking "Is he punishing me?"  
"Then just do it harder," I demanded.  
He fulfilled my wish by doing it deeper inside me.  
"Ahn! Erwin, I am coming…"  
"I won't let you."  
"No don't, stop, lemme come."  
"Unnn!"  
"Ahn!"  
"Hannn!" We both panted for a while then he grabs my face firmly with his both hands.  
"Levi" He called out my name with love.  
"Yes", I answered.  
"Do you wanna live with me? I don't know what the future holds, but I wanted to be with you."  
"I doubt that."  
"Why?" He inquired me with a distress.  
"Because you do not belong here."  
"You don't want us to be like that?"  
"That's not what I am saying."  
"Then?"  
"Right now, I pity you."  
He kept looking in my eyes to find whether I mean it what I am saying. He takes a long breath and said: "You want me to go back in the corps?"  
"Some things are better unsaid."  
He gets up and went to the washroom. I snuggle the white sheet beneath me which was painted in red. My bed has completed its age. After some time I manage to get on my feet. Erwin came out he was all cleaned up the sunlight had made his body visible to my eyes, I can see the scars he was holding with proud.  
"Levi."  
"Hmm."  
"Where is the body?"  
"I took care of it."  
"Don't get caught."  
"I learnt from the best. If I do, I rather die."  
"I know you well."  
"You can have a shirt from the drawer, I bought some for you."  
"Where is my uniform?"  
"You never had since you are with me."  
"I do have one, the one was wearing on the last day of my service."  
"I took care of it."  
"Then that's good."

He then wears the clothes I bought for him. I kept on looking him. This was the first time I ever interested in looking at him with an intense feeling inside me. I wanted to jump on him and cuddle him, but these things look good in imagination, in real life, they are impossible to perform. Right now everything is impossible as I choose him as my commander instead of my lover. The world we live in is cruel.  
"Levi."  
"What?"  
"Nothing I just wanted to call your name."  
I went ahead and took my time to shower and get dressed up. When I came out he was nowhere to found.  
Erwin P.O.V:  
I think Levi was not certain to do deal with such kind of feeling. Maybe, I hurried in my confession. I can understand why he pities me, I took my grievances on him, I yearned for him for such a long time, that not for a single moment I stop and think of his feeling. I couldn't help to curse myself. "Will I ever be able to look into his eyes the way we did in past", "will I?" I kept on asking myself.  
I took a cape from his drawer that's the last courtesy I can ask for him, I depended on him for such a long time, I took him for granted. For a moment I turned back and look his back, he was on his way to take a shower. As always his slender body the one which was beneath me shuddering a while ago is caring the humanity's stance proudly, making me ashamed of my doings.  
He didn't even turned back and went ahead so that is your answer, Levi. I really gonna miss him a lot.  
Levi P.O.V:  
It's been few weeks since Erwin left us, everyone in our division never bothers to talk about him. Most of them consider him dead, nobody ever questioned me like: "Where is Erwin? What happened to him? Blah, blah!"  
Such a selfish bastard he is, always thinking… I was interrupted by kuso megane.  
"Oi, Levi?"  
"Just shut-up!"  
"I haven't said anything."  
"I know what you are going to say, quit following me."  
"Erw…"  
"I said shut up."  
"I am your superior now."  
"The hell I care."  
"Hahaha!"  
"Do you wanna get killed?"  
"I know right you will kill me, just go meet Pixis, he was calling for you."  
"What the heck he wants from me."  
"Answers."  
"Of?"  
"You know right, don't you? You have been avoiding him for such a long time you have to face him one day."  
"I don't wanna."  
"It's not up to you."  
"It's an order."  
"Shut-up kuso megane, I don't take orders from you."

"What about having a chat, Levi?" Pixis interrupted.  
"Hahaha, you get caught", Hange flees out from the scene.

He stares at me then take a sip from his bottle. "Come with me Levi, we had to chat for a moment." I followed him to his room. There was two security personnel guarding his room entrance. As we get near to his gate they both checked me thoroughly and demanded me to leave my 3D manure with them. After they gave me the ticket to enter his office. He addressed me, "Take a seat."  
I get myself seated on the nearest sofa. "What you wanna talk about?" I questioned him with a blank face.  
"Don't you know?"  
"No!"  
"Lets' cut to the chase, have you killed Erwin?"  
I was unable to respond to his query. He came close to me grabbed me by my neck and try to strangle me as hard as he could. It took me some time to get away from his ferocious grip. In the next moment, I was on the floor and he was sitting on me. He kept on looking in my eyes, then he took his time to have rum, he pours some on my face too. "Have some!" he suggested. "I never developed such taste for rum" I answered while catching my breath.  
"Oho, my bad", he replied while chuckling. I can feel his urge to kill me in the thin air. My body started sweating.  
"You haven't answered my question, Levi."  
"I don't know what you asked."  
"Have you killed Erwin? Where you buried him? "If he is alive, where he is?"  
"I did not kill him."  
"You haven't answered my question, Levi. I don't like being in the dark."  
"Like I said, I don't know."  
He hit me hard as he could. It took me some time to concentrate what he is saying.  
"I don't…"  
He again hit me. "I think, Levi you and I had to join some private exercise."  
He threw me on the sofa, wipe my blood, set my hairs and made me look decent. "Guards". He yelled.  
The guards enter the room. "Take Levi to my private room, he and I had to discuss something important, bring me Darjeeling tea too, our guest has a unique taste."  
He gets up and looked back at me. I followed him to a small gate. The place was dark I can only hear his footsteps echoing and I followed them. After a period of a walk, we reached a place. A room which can be entered by only one door. There was a window opposite to the door. Which was small in size only a cat might be able to get out from it.  
The room I am in reeked with the smell of blood. It has a centre table with two chairs, from all sides there were shelves loaded with books. It looks like an old library.  
"Sit over there "He ordered.  
I sat down on the chair I can see a window in front of me, outside it all, I can see is the sky. I wonder where we are. Is it even in the place we were in before? The underground path leads us where?  
Then I waited for my destiny which was in his hands. "Ok, let's talk about from where it started."  
I remained silent and he was observing me. Then the guard enters the room and placed the tea-set and some sweets. The silence in the room was killing me. Then he served me Darjeeling tea and insisted on drinking it at once. "You love tea, right?" He broke the silence. "Yes," I answered.  
The aroma mixed with blood's smell made me not to have it. I pick up the cup and sniffs it then put it back. He locked his eyes on the moment of separation of the cup and saucer and rejoining of them. He exhaled and slapped me making me fly over in few meters.  
"This was the tea you served Erwin on that day."  
"It is."  
"This was the tea who made Erwin like that resulting his death."  
"He didn't die."  
"Not on that time, he died later, in your home. Am I right?"  
"No, Erwin didn't die because of the tea."  
"Ok, then you killed him?"  
"No."  
He sighed. "Then…" he takes a long breath and continued "where is Erwin?"  
"He left."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know."  
"Don't lie, Levi. I just need your confession." He smashed the cup on my head. The clattering sound of cup hitting the floor echoed. The blood and tea both get amalgamated, completing a journey from my forehead dripped down from my chin.  
"I am not lying."  
"So, simply you are saying, that crippled guy left your house without getting noticed."  
"He wasn't crippled "  
"He was faking it?"  
"No, He gets better and left."  
"Hahahahhahahha" the room enlightened by his awful laughter.  
After he done laughing he pick up the broken piece of the cup and put in near my windpipe. "Where is the head of the corpse whom you buried near the border of Shiganshina?"  
My body get chilled and I wasn't able to move. Then a sharp pain made it all black. The drowning sun I glimpsed from the window was the last thing I remembered.  
"Erwin's bitch."  
When I regained my consciousness I was hanged upside-down. The rattling sound of chains made Pixis aware of me. "Oh, you are awake."  
"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.  
"Where is the head of that corpse?"  
"I burnt it."  
"I always reminded Erwin to look over his back, but he had entrusted that to the bitch like you."  
"You can't keep me here."  
"I can, you know, I can. How many times have you did it with him?"  
I averted my gaze. He left the room.  
As I get alone I started making the picture how it all started. "If he wanted to kill me he already did it, why he haven't killed me yet? Does he know about Erwin whereabouts? He just wanted to tease me. Maybe it's all Erwin's idea as I get caught he is making me repent for my sins. Why in the first place that guy was in my room? Why he go after Erwin, he can easily kill him whenever he wants too, but he choose not to, instead of that he made him suffer making Erwin to take such a step. How come Erwin gets better while having intercourse with him? The liquid he used to stimulate Erwin's organ the one I found near my bed must be related, but I try to find about it and nobody knew what kind of liquid it was.  
My picture shattered as Pixis enters the room. He addressed me with hatred in his eyes.  
"You sure are his bitch, he loves you more than Marie."  
He cuts the ropes down, a thud sound was made as I get in contact with the floor.  
"How many days had passed?"  
"A day."  
"What you want?"  
"Leave from my sight." He yelled.  
"I won't until you tell me where is Erwin?"  
He laughed. "In his office."  
"You knew it from the start?"  
"No, as I spread the news that I am going to kill you he showed up."  
"Erwin is back in corps?"  
"See by yourself."  
As I try to flee, he hugged me from back. I remained frozen for the next few minutes. "That pervert" I tried to get myself free from his grasp. "Stop it, you disgust me."  
"You are way too loyal, Levi."  
I try to struggle hard to get myself free from his hold. He came closer and blows the air in my ear. Then he whispered, "Do you love him?"  
I was astonished myself by my body reaction. The tears started to fell down from my eyes. "I do" I hiccupped.  
"You know Levi when it comes to Erwin, you ain't the mankind strongest you are the weakest as we all are when it comes to our loved ones."  
"I pushed him away." I sobbed.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Lot more than the pain you gave me."  
"I am sorry."  
"I know you aren't." I again try to struggle to get myself away from his disgusting self.  
"Can you please let me go?" I demanded rationally.  
"Such words coming out of your mouth doesn't sound right." He loosens his grasp. I ran away and didn't look back. Passing the dark alley I busted open the door, it was the same room in which Pixis invited me. I came out the guard didn't budge from their position. I left them behind running straight to Erwin's room. Dashed inside with a bang, what I see is that he is having a tea. He looked calmly at me like he was waiting for me then he placed his cup elegantly on the saucer the way he always does. He stands up and came close to me. I rushed into his arms and he embraced me with all of his love. We remained in this state for a while then I let go of my grip, but Erwin was still glued to me. "Erwin", I called upon his name.  
"Levi, I love you." He proclaimed in front of me.  
"Me too."  
It was on impulse we did it while standing. On the second round, I interrupted, "Your back gonna hurt later, put me down."  
"I don't wanna let go of you, and you aren't heavy. Have you lost weight?"  
"Hey, look the sun is up." I avoided the question.  
"Hmm, a new day with you in my arms isn't bad. "He chuckled.  
"Erwin, do it."  
"Let me tend your wounds."  
"You already did."  
"But you are bleeding."  
"This… it is already healed, don't bother."  
"Ehe! Then I gonna lick them up."  
"As you please."  
He licked my open wounds. "I tickled, Erwin." I resisted.  
"Who did this to you? Name him."  
"Does that even matter? Right now I only wanna say your name."  
"I am hard." He whispered.  
"Me too."  
We moved ourselves to the settee placed in Erwin's room. The room is filled with Erwin's scent. The one I'm missing for such a long time.  
"Ahn! Harder, harder. I wanna feel you more." I begged.  
"Unnn! Not down there it tickles."  
"I wanna do more perverted things with you, Levi."  
After some continuous kisses, marking hickeys all over my body. I asked him. "Am I the only one?"  
"Why you ask?"  
"Just…"  
"Yes, you are. No one can replace you, you are my true love, Levi."  
"I am glad."  
"Ahn! I think I am going to come."  
"Not so fast, honey."  
"Aaaah…."  
"You came first, such a pervert little guy you are." He smiled and gave me a kiss.  
"I missed your kiss."  
He licked my lips. After a while we get ourselves presentable and attended the meeting regarding the upcoming expedition.  
At night he made me cry again in his arms it's not like I hate it, but I just don't want this time to end.  
"Not there, Erwin. Ahn! You always come up with new idea to tease me." I gave a muffled moan.  
"Haven't I told ya, I am perverted, Levi." He whispered.


End file.
